Apple Cider
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: How Lily Evans comes to love Apple Cider. GREAT L/J going on. lol. hope it isn't too confusing. I like it I think its pretty good. So check it out. LilyXJames


**Apple Cider**

**Disowner: I do not own any of this, very sadly, only the plot.**

**A Kiley 1 09 fic.**

I couldn't sleep so I went down into the common room me and James shared. I gathered it was somewhere around midnight from the clock we had on our mantle. I loved how it was _our _mantle. And the clock _we_ had.

The reason why I loved these simple little phrases was because I happened to fancy James Potter. I know, completely mental!

I still don't understand myself how it happened. After six years of true pure hate I fell in love with him. CLASSIC. Ugh! I still can't believe it sometimes. I guess I'm somewhat still in denial about it but what can I say? The transition from strong hate to sweet love is one hell of a path. And even though I'm also in denial about this I happen to not mind it at all.

The butterflies in my stomach I get around him. How my palms will get all sweaty and I can feel my blood rushing through my body at light speed. And then how my heart will beat so loudly and it will beat against my chest I think it will pull itself right out of my chest. When my head becomes light headed. And than the spiraling take-your-breath-away dizziness that somewhat describes a fraction of love. I happen to not mind any of that. No matter what it does to me.

I decide to check on James thanks to my craziness for him. So I try not to make too much noise when I go up the boys dorm staircase to check on him. I've been doing this a lot lately. I know, call me stalkerish but what can I say? When I fall for a boy (especially James Potter) I fall hard. I mean WAY hard.

When I get up to his room I put a silencing charm on myself so that if I do make any noise it won't wake him up. I quietly turn his door's knob and let myself in. My socks were sliding on the wood floor. I tried not to go and slip and fall flat on my face and guess what, I actually managed to not fall!

I look over to his bed and I bet my face was funny.

James Potter was not in his bed.

Where the bloody hell was he?!

Merlin, what if something happened to him?

I could hardly stand the questions racing through my mind.

I take off the silencing charm realizing since there is no one to accidentally wake up I don't need it. I softly tread down the boys staircase and I go sit before the dieing embers on the red couch. I put my chin on my palms thinking I'll just wait here until he comes in.

It didn't really occur to me at the time that I would see him in the morning anyways so why would I wait up for him. I mean he wasn't even my boyfriend. He was my friend and Head partner. And even though how much of a pull and wanting there is to be his girlfriend I still wasn't.

All of a sudden the portrait that is our entrance to our dormitory opens and in comes James. I stand up.

"Hello." I calmly say. He jumps a little not expecting me.

"Ello' Lily." He smiles at me. There goes the butterflies in my stomach. I conspicuously put my hand on my stomach to try and stop the fluttering. But it isn't a bad feeling. I smile back at him.

"James, can I ask you where were you?"

"Ahh. Well I was really just going for a stroll through the castle. I know that sounds like I'm up to something but seriously, no pun intended, I just went for a walk through the corridors." he said with a relaxed air around him. I step a little closer. I have no idea why but I do.

"Oh okay I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why do you want to make sure I was okay? And wait why are you up?"

I ignore his first question and just go straight to the second.

"I couldn't sleep. Simple as that." I give a small laugh when saying that.

"Are you hungry?" James asked me.

"A little bit." I answer. He grabs my hand and says,

"Well come on then let's head off to the kitchens."

I can't even focus on doing anything witty. He has that effect on me where I can only nod in reply to his statement. Damn James Potter.

I also know my hand is sweaty and my pulse probably rose higher than is healthy.

He turns to me and smiles a sweet smile. His hazel eyes behind the adorable glasses just shine with a twinkle that makes me sigh. I smile back and almost subconsciously tighten my hand on his.

We made our way to the kitchens in silence but it was a nice silence. One where it was like we were a couple and we did this all the time. And it was almost like a loving routine. It was easy.

When we got there he tickled the pear and than we went in.

We sat down at a table as house elfs all around us worked.

"Master James, what a delight!" Missy said, a house elf.

"Hello Missy, how are you?" James asked kindly

"I'm fine Master James. And hello Mistress Lily." Missy nodded to James and me.

"You know Missy?!" James asked me in an unbelievable voice.

I giggled and grinned.

"What can I say? I get hungry sometimes too in the middle of the night."

"Yes that's right. Mistress Lily likes chocolate chip cookies warm with the chocolate chips melted just like you, Master James." Missy explained a little bit.

"Oh really?" James asked raising an eyebrow and grinning at me.

I blushed despite myself.

"So what can I get Master James and Mistress Lily?" Missy asked.

"Apple Cider please." James asked

"Chocolate chip cookies please." I asked.

"What no drink?" James asked me after Missy went to get our stuff.

"Nah. I'm fine. You can have some of my cookies though." I said

"Thanks. I'll like that." James thanked.

"No problem."

We waited for a little bit for our stuff. And when Missy came back any on looker would see our faces light up seeing the food.

When James got his apple cider he took a gulp of it. Slightly savoring it as it went over his tongue and down his throat.

I immediately grabbed a cookie, loving how the chocolate would slightly stick together and melt on my tongue.

James took a cookie and grinned at me. I smiled back and told him he could take as many cookies as he wanted.

James all of a sudden looked deep into my emerald eyes. He realized I was in a black camisole and gray sweatpants (that made me blush). And despite the lack of make up and fashion she looked so beautiful and cute James thought.

He takes a long sip of his apple cider and he never took his eyes off me. I could feel electricity in the air between us all of a sudden. Next thing I know his head is coming down to mine and his lips move swiftly but gently against mine.

I could feel my heart want to pop out of my chest, I couldn't concentrate and if I was at the top of a staircase at this moment I would probably be falling down right now. Because I have no sense of balance right at this second.

I get up from the table and so does he and our lips never part. We break apart for a second to intake breath and than I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me. I kiss him with passion that I didn't know I even had. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as physically possible. There was no air between us at all. It was just me and him. Cookies forgotten.

I could taste the apple cider on his lips. It was everywhere. It was like I just drank it too. And I love it. I LOVE apple cider now. Thanks to James Potter and his sweet kisses.

He kissed me hungrily and I kissed him right back. Obviously I wasn't the only one who wanted to kiss the daylights out of each other at some point in time.

I smiled against his lips as we finally parted. He nudged my nose with his. And for some odd reason the small little sweet gesture almost made me fall. He tightened his grip around me. As I tightened my grip on him too. We just stood there hugging each other, eyes closed, just breathing in each other, reveling in the feeling of being in each others arms.

--

Lily's last thought before kissing him again and losing all aspects of her right mind was,

I truly love apple cider.

**O.o.O**

**At the Wedding**

As Lily raised her glass along with over a hundred people in the ball room for their wedding, as Sirius made his toast, James and Lily clanked their glasses together and drank what people thought were champagne but was actually Apple Cider. And than Lily kissed her husband tasting the apple cider on his lips. It was everywhere . . . .


End file.
